What If?
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: What if Sakura failed changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards? What if the people of Tomoeda fell into a deep sleep? All questions and more shall be answered in this story, with ultimate mysterious bad-girl Izumi Yuri AKA a new cardcaptor and her rich beautiful best friend Hatsuiro Miku AKA a new cardcaptor as they step into Tomoeda and investigate the mysteries!
1. 00 - Prologue

Hey! Wassup! Here's my first Cardcaptor Sakura story, please enjoy!

* * *

"If daylight comes and you still can't make the darkness disappear, the people of this town will sleep forever." said Eriol.

"How long is 'forever'?" asked Sakura, her voice full of uncertainty. Eriol had a cruel smile on his face.

"It's... Forever." Sakura was appalled at the thought of her loved ones, sleeping in the town... Forever. She looked at Tomoyo, sound asleep in her embrace. Her eyes tightened.

"What can I do to let everyone wake?" she asked.

"Using your magic to break my dark magic. That is the only choice." Sakura was surprised, and so was Kero.

"What did you say!?" he shouted, in his Osaka accent.

"What..." Sakura said in disbelief.

"While you are thinking about this, time is going past, second by second, Sakura-san." Kero made a "tsk" sound of un-approval.

"But..." Sakura started. "But I can't use magic against you, Eriol-kun!"

"Then I'll play with you a bit until you decide to use your magic."

~...~

Glancing up above her, Sakura saw that two cards weren't able to be changed. They were the Light and the Dark.

"Light and Dark..." she murmured. "They didn't change..."

"Light and Dark...Is it?" said Yue.

"Why? Why is that?" asked Sakura, with a confused and somewhat desperate tone.

"Light and Dark are the strongest cards under our control. Is it because that Sakura's magic is still not strong enough to be able to change them into her own cards?" Kero wondered to himself.

"Dark is the night, when all things are sleeping... If I want everyone to awaken... If I want them to waken I would need... The light!" Eriol smiled in approval.

"The Light card once told me 'Light is the one shining onto the darkness'... If I use the Light card maybe I can make the darkness disappear! I'll try again!" But no matter how many times Sakura tried, the Light card didn't change.

~...~

After Kero and Yue had fused with her wand and with Syaoran's help, Sakura tried to change the Light and the Dark - together - one more time. But no luck. Her magic had failed her, and she found herself growing sleepy.

_It's everything's end, is it? Oh well. At least I tried. I'm going to have to sleep... Forever..._

~...~

"Hmm...? Sakura-chan failed? Oh my, that's too bad. What are you going to do now, Eriol? There's no cardcaptor anymore, and the Sakura Cards will be turned back into Clow Cards and set free again." asked Nakuru, not sounding sad at all.

"That'll just have to do. We will have to wait for a new cardcaptor." said Eriol.

"But Keroberos and Yue..." said Spinnel Sun.

"Two new guardians will take their place." said Eriol simply. "Let's go."

* * *

Sooooo... you like it? Please read and review! :D


	2. 01 - To Tomoeda

Yay! Chappie one is up! Let me reply to my first and only review so far...

**Nanomi12: YAY ^^ You realized? XD Thank you very much, and please enjoy this chapter! It is dedicated to you! You're my first review, so... Have fun reading ^^**

* * *

"P-please forgive us, I-Izumi Yuri-sama!" said a group of boys at the same time, trembling in fear while staring at the evil-eyed girl standing in front of them. The girl, Izumi Yuri, had an creepy smile on her face and was hitting a water bottle onto her palm, as if ready to kill the group of boys with one single flick of her finger. The boys were terrified of her.

This Izumi Yuri was not just a normal 12 year old girl, as you may expect. She is, very incredible. If she was in a fantastic mood (which, mind you, doesn't happen very often), she uses formalities to everyone and is very happy and loving. If she was in her normal mood, she acts very normal and, still, very happy. But if she was in a mad mood... You'd better watch out. She could KILL. Her catchphrase made her very mysterious: Do you swear upon this oath? It made her have a mysterious and gothic sort of aura around her. She is beautiful, indeed, but anyone who remarked that, would see her bad side.

"Hmph! Will you not harm any girls anymore? Do you swear upon this oath?" she asked, using her catchphrase. The boys nodded tearfully.

"Yes! Yes we do! Please! Let us go!" Yuri smiled radiantly.

"Good... Then, I wish you shall have a good day in this delightful school. Till we meet again~" she said, walking away. The boys stared at her, wondering where the evil Izumi Yuri went and how the nice, sunny and peppy Izumi Yuri came from.

"Yuri-channnnnn!" shouted a voice. _Oh, dear god, she FINALLY came!_ thought Yuri.

"Miku." she said, acknowledging the seaweed-green-haired young girl. Miku smiled a great, big smile and laughed heartily.

"Beating up boys again, Yuri-chan? Must be fun! You're a strong person..." said Miku.

Hatsuiro Miku was the most optimistic and beautiful 14 year old girl in the school with her long, straight seaweed-green hair to her waist (usually styled in twin tails) and green eyes, but she was sometimes (forgive me, ALWAYS) the weirdest. Her best friend was Yuri, for some unknown reason, as their personalities are totally different. Maybe it was the fact that they were classmates since kindergarten, and that they were cousins on their mothers' side.

"Oh yeah. It is very VERY fun. You should try it sometimes, you know?" said Yuri, but she doubted Miku would. The meanest Miku could be to boys is to not smile at them, so how can one imagine her beating up boys with a water bottle?

"Oh no, I'll leave the fun to you, my dear friend Yuri-chan. Anyways, starting this afternoon I'm going to a town called Tomoeda, one hour drive away from here, for a week and Mother said I can bring one friend along. Would you like to come?" asked Miku. Yuri nodded.

"Oh yeah! Tomoeda sounds like a cool name for a town! I'll be going, definitely! Maybe I can even meet some boys I could beat up..." she said, cracking her knuckles. That was a sign of warning for the boys, and it sent shivers up every boy's spine. Miku smiled.

"That's great! We'll be visiting Mother's Uncle's Daughter's Cousin's house! His name is Kinomoto Fujitaka, and he's an archeologist! I've seen him once in a family gathering. You didn't come, because you had volleyball practice. Anyways, he has two children, Kinomoto Touya and Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura-san's about the same age as us!" said Miku. "She's energetic, happy and nice, so I'm pretty sure you and her would become great friends!"

"Yeah, I hope so. Her name sounds awesome. She should be a good person." said Yuri. _This "Sakura" person sounds interesting! She'd be a nice friend!_

"Mother told me something strange has happened to the town Tomoeda so she's sending me (and you, of course) there to check on them! Mother said that his house could be a resource! Oh, and the strange thing that happened was that all the people were sleeping!" said Miku.

"Uh, sure?" she said.

"Anyways, I'll meet you beside your locker and we'll ride my car there! See you later!" said Miku, walking to her first period class. Yuri smiled.

_A town, with people sleeping unreasonably? How cool is that!_

* * *

So! How is it? Any complaints or compliments! Tell me through your well-appreciated reviews! Thank you very much! *bows*


	3. 02 - Awaken

I finally updated! Phew!

**Nanomi12: Ok so im taking a wild guess here so izumi will,find the clow book in sakura house no? And then she'll be a card captor? But its just a wild guess any way plz update soon**

* * *

Yuri stepped out of the school gates and stretched. Class was finally over! _I can finally get out of that horrible hole!_ she thought in happiness. Yuri was a very rebellious young girl, so she didn't exactly prefer school. She looked around and saw Miku running to her.

"Hi, Yuri-chan! Let's go now!" she said. She turned and whistled, and soon a white limo came speeding up the road. Many students stared at her, but Yuri was used to that. Miku came from a rich family, after all.

"Hello, Miss." said one of Miku's bodyguards. Miku nodded in return.

"Please step on in. We will be arriving at Tomoeda in about 1 hour." said one of the bodyguards. "Welcome, Izumi-sama." Yuri smiled.

"It's nice to see you all." she said in return. They stepped into the limo and sat down.

"Hey Miku, what's Tomoeda like anyways? Have you been there?" asked Yuri. Miku nodded.

"Yes, I've been there. It's a very nice place!" said Miku.

~One Hour Later~

Yuri and Miku finally arrived in Tomoeda. All was dark like it was night, and they couldn't see anyone anywhere. It was a strange sight, yes, but Yuri was already accustomed to being alone.

"Yes, we're finally here!" said Yuri, stretching. "Ahhh... Fresh air..." Miku laughed.

"Yes, we're here. It's a nice place, isn't it?" she asked. Yuri nodded.

"Yeah! Now... You said we're going to a relative's house? I think his name was... Kinomoto Fujitaka?" she asked.

"Yes, this is his house right in front of you..." said Miku. Yuri jumped in surprise. The house in front of her was dark and lonely, and didn't seem to have any inhabitants.

"Oh...?" Yuri was confused. Sakura lived in this kind of house? Whoa. That was just... Creepy.

"Shall we go in?" asked Miku. Yuri hesitated, then nodded. They opened the door and walked inside. They found the house to be dark and non-lively. It had a weird aura around it.

"The place is just... creepy." said Yuri. She was surprised she actually got that out to Miku. She never admitted her fear in front of anybody. She was always seen as a strong, feelingless person in school, and she liked the reputation. She never thought to change her personality.

"I agree, Yuri-chan. Let's go into the basement." said Miku, swinging her phone (which supplied the light with the flashlight app) around. Yuri nodded. She was grateful for the darkness that hid her trembling hands. She whimpered slightly, soft enough for herself to realize her mistake. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. They walked down the basement steps and into the basement itself. It was even more dark, unable to see anything if not for the light coming from Miku's phone. They walked around, exploring the bookcases filled with books that looked old in its age. Suddenly, Yuri stopped abruptly, as she felt a special calling to her.

"Did you feel that, Miku?" asked Yuri. Miku nodded.

"I feel as if someone is calling our names. It should be from... Over there." said Miku, pointing left. They walked left, and stopped before a book.

It was pink in color, and very thick. There was a lock (to be more precise - a seal) over it and no matter how hard Yuri yanked, she couldn't open.

"What's... Wrong... With... This... Thingy?" said Yuri. She was angry. She didn't exactly like it when things don't go her way... Suddenly, the lock opened and surprised Yuri by A LOT. They looked inside and saw that there were CARDS.

Not playing cards, they were. The cards were pink in color, with a different "creature" on each one. Each card had a weird name, too: Windy, Fly, Sword, Float, Light...

"What's... With this... Thing?" asked Yuri. Miku shook her head.

"I don't know, Yuri-chan." she said. Suddenly, a image - more of a hologram - of a girl, the same age as them, appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Izumi Yuri-chan, Hatsuiro Miku-chan." it said. Miku gasped.

"Sakura-san?" she asked. The hologram, however, didn't answer her. It was as if it was a video of her.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, if you didn't know. I'm the mistress of the Clow Cards, most recently turned into Sakura Cards. However, I am in a deep slumber along with all the people of Tomoeda because I failed to change the Light and Dark cards into Sakura Cards. Please... Save our town! Save us! You can use the Light card to do that! Just whisper the word "light" and we'll all awaken. Please... Thank you..." the hologram disappeared right after Sakura finished her sentence. Yuri and Miku both looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally, Yuri looked through the cards and found the Light card.

"Uh... Light..." she said. Suddenly, a bright light shot out from the card and into the sky. The dark sky turned into daylight, and everyone awakened.

* * *

This was a sucky chapter... Bleh. Please review, even though it was bad...

~Chinnie Ai


End file.
